CL-23579 "Key"
Getting to know Commander key26 Commander key is a beta unit and born in 32 BBY and died in 19 BBY, he is in the Republic UNSCM Special Forces. I am a sergeant corpsman/medic. Special thanks to Rhys Solarblast for getting me into the marines! Enjoy Key's story Training at Kamino Key trained in Bravo squad at Kamino, a squad at this time of six units. No one knows why he call's him self key but it caught on. Keys graduated to a trooper in 31 BBY. First mission Key's first mission was on Geonosis when the clones were deployed to save the jedi, I was only there in the arena and then I was in the 4th suprise assault squad. Key was led was led by Sargeant Bridge, they were sent on a secret mission to go under ground to destroy the Droid manufactuars. There were ten troops first whe nwe went under ground we found out that there was a ambush, the squad had no choice but to run through the Geonosions, well that plan didn't go so good, they lost Five of their men, only Sarge, me, a corpral, a private and another private. I dont like the looks of this sarge I said keep moveing private, this can end the war He repied. Tinnes ain't nothing we cant handle right? said a private. We never know said the other. Sarge put up his Visor, Clankers and Bugs are way! Yelled Sarge. Who turned of the lights? A private said. Lock and load, put your light on and be quiet okay? Sarge said. Yes sir. My Heart beated fast. FIRE! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE! Sarge yelled like a drill sargeant. Blasters hit every where Boom there boom everywhere. Man down! I yelled. I took him to cover, it was to late, he was dead. Take cover! The corpral yelled. TIMBER! I yelled. I Shot my rocket launcher and shot the roof. One thing i didn't relise that i blocked our path. Private! Sarge yelled. You blew our... He was interupted by me blowing the blocked path. Nice job The corpral and sarge said'' No time to waste! Lets go! We Ran down the dirt path as fast as the wind. This is it! we screamed. We hid to cover, Okay boys, get your rocket launchers out, we have some blowing up to do Whispered sarge. My Favorite thing! I said. '' But sir, how will the people out side no when to attack''? The corpral said. We have no connection''He conntinued. ''Okay, Private, i need you to sit here to boost up the power signal okay? Sarge said. My pleasure The private said. Okay Brothers, lets do what we were made to do, Destruction! He Jumped. Sir yes sir! ATTACK! LAUNCH YOU MISSILES! YAHOO! DIE DIE DIE DIE! We all screached. We heard something on the loud speecker, attention! Attention! ALL DROIDS.... We shot the loud speaker. Good luck telling troops to get down here.. I muderd. Then we heard a voice Sir! I got enough power to contact the attack outside! Private screamed. Contact them so they can attack! Our mission here was to Damage the faciltys Sarge said. Then the private contacted the outside attack. Prepare asssault General we have damged the faciltys private said on the Hologram. LETS GET OUT OF HERE! sarge sreamed. We ran as fast we could out of the dirt tunnel, GET YOU ROCKET LAUNCHERS OUT, WERE HEADING NEAR THE AMBUSH! Sarge screamed. We shot them down faster then Red nose Reindear could fly. But one of them maneged to shoot the private, i ran over to him, He's still breathing! I yelled. I put him over my shoulder and shot wildly. I see our enterance! The corpral yelled. And...a clone helmet He continued. Lets get outta here we yelled. Fresh air, ahhh! The corpral said. Burnt Geonosion smell I said. Okay is the private ok Key? Sarge said. He still Breathing, but can't fight. I replied. Call a medical ship right away! Sarge said. sir yes sir! We''ll go on the battle feild. Back to Kamino! {C Key couldn't stop looking on the Hologram Greivos and Ventrus sent. I'll defend Kamino like any O'l clone would do I said. At this time Key was Private Second class. Good luck sir!'' a private yelled up to my gunship. The gunship next to us got blown up, then on the other side, then it was us! BRACE YOURSELFS! I screamed. WE SHOULD ACTULLY LEARN HOW TO SWIM WHEN WERE OUT HERE! A troop yelled. WERE LANDING IN THE WATER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. We finaly crashed, it was to quiet, could it been a ambush from the water? I couldn't know. anybody alive? I said. I heard five moans out of ten. i checked the pilots, they were hardly breathing but alive, I ran over to the ARF's, one was alive, then the shinys, only too. I had some extra wepons so i gave them to everyone. Okay, grapple to one of the platforms i said. We all grappled. We regrouped with the rest of the troops, Private, wheres the rest of your squad? a general asked. We crashed, we are the survivers i said. One by one ships landed then took off. Swoosh! All troops getting ready to fight for their home. You couldn't walk a step without bumping in to a clone. Then all the troops were deployed, the attack has begun, all the troops running to their battle stations, the a ARC captain stopped me, Trooper, I need you to take sniper position, the spotter is currently in his and yours on the roof. Sir yes sir! i said. I ran to the end of the platforms grappeld to the top and there was my spotter. We better get ready dude, we cant let Kamino fall. A voice said. Liam?! i said. yup he replied. 'Lets tare some tinneis!'' i yelled. The attack had begun, droids all over the place clones falling to there deaths, droid destruction, keeling and destruction all over the place. Over there Liam cryed. Nice call I replied. We kept shoot and shooting, the only thing that stoped us was all of the clones in there were dead. Aqua droids! Liam cryed. I grabbed Laim and took my grappling hook and swung to another platform. '' Fire!'' Liam yelled. We shot and droids kept getting destroyed and deployed, wait, fire at that droid drop ship! Liam said. Whatever you say spotter I said. I grabbed for my missle launcher but, it wasn't there. Give me yours Liam I said. He gave me his Launcher, we blew up the drop ship in one shot. The we got a transmission from that Captain, '' Get outta there, to many, go back and regroup with the others'' Yes sir we grunted. We hurryed down the platform, Couldn't he say what platform? I murmered. Then i saw blaster fire, Liam, that where they are! We grappled down to their plat form into the building, They are getting to close! I said. We blasted the heck outta those droids, a few hours later the battle was won. ''That was a battle to be proud of troops! You all are dissmissed Cody said. He stopped me and Liam, You should be proud of your selfs, I am promoteing you both to Private Third class Cody said with a salute. We saluted back and ran to a gunship and Glided away.'' Commander Key's death It all started at the Battle over Courasant, Palpatine prisoned by Dooku and the attack on the surface and blaster fired away, i was in a gunship and deadly fire was being shoten by the enemy and us, one by one gun ships landed or get destroyed, i was in a gunship with Fellow marines Alpha Cold, Lily Storm, and Luke and some other clones. The ship In front of us and back got destroyed, the on the right, then the left. THEN US! BRACE YOUR SLEFS! EVERY MAN FOR E'M SELF! I screamed. AHHHHHHH! Troops screamed. There was fire everywhere, men suffering, one man even jumped. AGH AHHHHH! I screamed. I fell, I was dead, burnt face, cracked open helmet. At this time, key was a captain. and placed at Geonosis where he was wanted Missing in action! Keys, I need you to rescue a jedi on mustafar a voice said. Yes sir I replied. I have a shuttle ready for you with 4 clones in it Said he. I ran to the shuttle and there was my team, Hey team I said. Noone answered. I'll start up the engine I continued. Still none of the clones answered. Are you guys okay? I continued still.Okay i said. I started up the engine and flew to Mustafar, Okay boys, let save that jedi... I got stopped, one of the clones shot me. They moved more to mustafar until they landed on the surface. I finaly woke up, cuffed and a towel in my mouth Mph mph! I stuggled. Do it all you want clone trooper! A droid said. Remove his towel A voice said. and uncuff him He added. I looked around for a vent or something to get out of, i spotted it but i didn't have enough time. Enjoy prison, let start with a fight, HEHEHEHE HA! He said with and evil laugh. I looked around the prison, all kinds of idiots in prison. WANNNA CHALLENGE ME TO A FIGHT, CLONE!? A prisoner said. jeez mate, i just got here,''I said. ''What? is that yes? He said again. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I screamed. Okay, that fine okay, im gonna beat you down tonight, 3:02. I gulped. Time flew and a few days later, they sent a few rescue teams every where, recon, scout, air, under ground units, jetpack, and ground forces every where! Okay maybe i put a little to much, I think it was only Recon and scout missions finding me. They searched sevrel planets. Finaly, i found a time to go through a ceiling vent when no one was looking, so i ran past the security cameras and guards, and through the vent. I was out, But then i had a idea, A few republic marine bases are on mustafar near here so i could go there and be safe. And ya know what i found in the vent? My armour and gun. I put those on and held my gun. I found a jetpack in the vent to that could be useful. So I was out of the vent, so i got binoculars and looked for a republic base, and sure enough i found my squad base, with my leader and a few of the clones. So i jet packed over there, noone heard or saw me. Noone followed me. So i turned myself in to the leader, i changed my name so he didn't know me. ''Yo Flash I said. Yeah? Flash replied. Its me, Cyrus''I said. ''Whoa, we sent a few rescue team to find you all over, where have you been? Flash said. I got tricked into thinking that a jedi needed my help to rescue him, but my rescue team were just droid in clone armor. Welcome back to the ''Ad'vanced recon commando's lad'' He said.' Key's catch phrase Key's catch phrase is ''People will suffer each minute of war, death will follow. He has said that from seeing to many of his fellow clone brother's die on the deadly battlefeild. Secret mission to Hoth ( Clone wars in early 21 BBY) Hup hup hup lets go lets go! Marines said getting to there gunships. The republic found a secret Sepertest base on Hoth, sending marine forces to Hoth. Move move move! A Marine said. I got to my gunship packed with clones. Ready to scrap some metal? I said. I was leading a small platoon of Five clones ( Not includeing me) to Hoth. Sir yes sir! They replied. The gunship landed. There were no sign of droids anywhere. Okay team, we are going north, follow me, someone get on there rocket launcher, there could be Wampa's anywhere. I nervously said. The republic had a enough to Make a little outpost for troops. Okay, get enough to survive out here, snow gear, water, food, Seven slots for ammo, and anything else. ''Get on your Tauntin, its gonna be a tireing journy on foot I said running out of breath. Follow me I said. It wasn't before long that i got a hologram message, Corpral Key, have you reached any danger yet? Anakin said. Umm no sir just...WHAT THE, AHHHH! I got interupted by a wampa. Key? He continued. Fire at the Wampa! One of my men said. So a missle came soreing at the wampa, injuring the wampa, the wampa ran away. Sir, tell all remaining troops be aware of wampa's I said. I'll do my best Key, Ankain out He said. I saluted. Okay men, cover me while i search for the hidden Bases I said. I something walk out of a building, I zoomed in, and it was a droid, i contacted General Skywalker and said, Sir i have spotted a hidden droid base I said. Good, set a becan devise so we can find you He said. I saw the galactic marines moveing in, I wave my arm to the base and ran to the base. All Marines fire at the base! A General said. It was no use, but then i had a idea, I have an idea! all marine dig tunnels under ground, the when under the base put a thermal Detanater on the bottem the boom! were in! Then shut the sheild generater down and we can take the base down! I said. Good plan One marine cryed out. Dig! I said, Moments later The sheild was down, Okay, plant bombs in here I said. They planted bombs that set for ten seconds. RUN I said. We ran and flew like wind we got out in time but one man wounded, More bases to go, but this base is one to be rememberd I said.'' Key's corner {C Commander key has now opened a fast food restraunt called Keys Corner. Key's corner isn't very popular but he gets like Twenty People a day. Key's corner is now hireing, please, I need help. Key's corner also has a drive through for you at-rts if you dont wanna be inside. Key only has one aid, he operates the drive through, his name is Ace Sharpshot. Please come to key's corner today! We also have a arcade machine that has a few game on it! COME NOW COME COME COME COME COME COME COME COME COME COME....................TODAY! Death of Havoc squad I wasn't online at this time, but, Republic Marine Havoc squad Got killed on Ghost Farewalkers cruiser, only a few maneged to escape. All that live now formed The Republic UNSCM Special Forces. Battle of Umbara 'Were going down! Brace your selfs''!'' A marine said. Our gunship was crashing and Crashing in a rancor cave! ''NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'' a marine said. ''''WATCH THE MOUTH' I said. We all dodged the mouth. 'GET OUTTA HERE''!'' I said. ''''We cant hold e'm off, our blasters ain't working sargeant' My Corpral said. Get the wounded out of here I said. Yes sir! he said. Man down! A marine said. I dived to push a marine out of the way of being eaten alive. Thank you sir He said. Less talking more shooting, but if your too wounded, get outta the cave I said. Get your rocket lanchers out, me and a few other marines wi'''ll distract him! I said. Me and a few others distracted him, finaly the rancor died. Okay lets get out of here I said. The weather was now rainy. Call in a gunship corpral I said. Yes sir He said. I need to regroup with my squad I continued. After a while I regrouped with My squad, Republic UNSCM Special forces, with Racer, luke, Cold, Conner, Spike, and other marines. Jedi Traitor ( Continueing Battle of Umbara) This is crud, I can't Belive he wants us to go through the middle, No one can survive that way! I said tothe clones. I just can't belive he just wants us To kill Our selfs I continued. After all the troopers were done yelling Krells plan was bad, we went through the hard way, AIE AIE AIE AIE! Sevrel clones screamed. ''ITS A MINE FEILD! WATCH YOUR STEP! I said. Umbarans Ambushing at sector, everywhere! A clone said. Rex had to call a reatreat. Retreat! Rex Sreamed, No clone was careful they all ran to safety, a lot of the clones died from the mines. After Krell was done chewing Rex out for Calling a retreat, Fives argued with Krel'l but krell turned on his Lightsabers so he would stand down. '' The enemy has our armor'' Krell said. We went out in the feild. Lets kick some Umbarans I said. I led A squad ( 9 troops). Fire! I screamed. They have the same fighting skills as us, How!? One of my men said. I found a body, it was from the other sides team, he was a clone. What the!? We are killing our own men! I said to my team. We have to warn the others'' I continued. But Rex had already seen a dead clone so he went in the middle of the battle and said TAKE OFF YOUR HELMETS, WERE SHOOTING OUR OWN MEN! WERE SHOOTING OUR OWN MEN! TAKE YOUR HELMETS OFF! All of the troops stopped fireing. They were all Heart-Broken killing there own brothers. Rex led every, single alive trooper to Krell, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST Rex said. Krell Zapped out his lightsabers and Swung at clones. We shot at him for along time then he jumped out the window. Luckly we were smart enough to put ground forces. We all went out to find Krell, Finaly Tup Found a Sarlacc to eat krell, but krell killed the sarlacc but got stunned by Tup. At the end Dogma killed krell. YAY! A Jet trooper mission All units, this is your best freind. It wouldn't be a good thing to lose your best freind, so protect this with your guts! Keys as a sergeant talking to his jet team. The gunship glided to the planet Ryloth, Key was leading a ten man team (Not including himself). -droid ship- Fire at that republic gunship! Roger roger You missed you fool! Fire at sector Delta! Roger roger'' -gunship- Were going down I repeat we are going down. I said. Man down A troop said. Pilot! Open the doors! I screamed. Yes sir! He replied. He opened the door real fast then slowly he died. The Co-pilot jumped out of the cock-pit screaming. I grabed the dead troopers jetpack and I threw it to the Co-pilot but the Co-pilot already died from a cannon firing opon him. To be continued'' ''Stats'' One-Hundred hitting streak saved over 2,000 wounded blew up too floors on nova tower best training time was six minutes Been in many crashed gun ships Skilled in explosives ''Jobs'' Sergeant Corpsman/medic 1st marine recon The battle of glitch city This was March 1, 2012, a deadly battle, CWA will suffer many deaths of brave warriors, the battle of glitch city has begun. Us Marines and other forces have made a force to kill the hackers, wepon moves kill the hackers but if they shoot or stab you, your profile will get deleted. I was part of a team of Jek Comapa, General Jacky, Cold Sniperline, and myself and I think a few others. We had a camp on a high building roof top. Were all gonna die in here and theres nothing we can do about it! I said. I was in terror. Okay, this is it marines, lets go Cold said. Sir yes sir! Jek Jacky and me screamed.We went down to the lower grounds, we saw hackers here and there and everywhere! We shot as best we could, but they outnumbered us. Jacky and I some how got in snipesum's group. Now suddenly Jacky said Cold is dead. I couldn't belive it, I fell to my knees but got back up. ''ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ALL UNITS ABORT MISSION! Luke ordered. Yes sir! Marines started gathering up at Ryloth command. No cold!? Luke ordered. Jacky jek and me Shook our heads in sadness. The next day we saw cold and the hackers spared him. Now this is somthing complete questionable. But we are all Glad to see cold again. Category:Male Characters Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Clone Troopers